More Than Just Friends
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Inspired while watching Nevermore. What I think could have happened between Robin and Star. Granted it probably wouldn't, but they kissed in the movie, didn't they? D


June 9, 2007.

Reading a bunch of Teen Titans fanfics yesterday must've inspired me, because I just got an idea for a RobxStar fluffyish fic from watching the first…like, five minutes of "Nevermore." o.o

It's kinda what I think could have happened between Rob and Star while BB, Cy and Rae were in Rae's mind…

Probably not so good, but hey. It was floating around in my mind, and I decided to write it down.

Rated for kissing. Not too much, but is the most descriptive scene I've written yet, I think. O.o

* * *

"May we go see if she is feeling better?"

"She said she wanted to be alone."

After flipping through a few more channels, Robin's peace and quiet was interrupted when Star asked, "May we _now_ go see if Raven is better?"

Robin sighed, knowing Star's questions wouldn't stop. Maybe if he could distract her, she'd forget about Raven for a while…

The Boy Wonder didn't hear Beast Boy or Cyborg, and hoped the duo wasn't messing anything up.  
_  
Since the two of them are gone and Rae isn't up to company, I guess I'll have to distract Star myself…  
_  
"Hey, Star," he began, receiving a rather soft, "Yes, Friend Robin?"

"Why don't you come sit down? I'm sure Raven will be okay."

"If you wish," the alien sighed.

He heard the "whoosh" as Star flew into the air, felt her land on the couch near him.

He flipped through a few more channels, but his thumb froze when he felt a pair of hands grasp his arm, and Starfire's voice inquired, "Now may we—"

"Starfire," he interrupted, his voice slightly harsh. He winced, and Star blinked, stammering, "I…am sorry…"

She looked down, expression downcast, and Robin mentally kicked himself.

Sucking in a breath, he stood, kneeling in front of his sad companion.

Gently, he hooked a finger under her chin, raising her head so he was looking directly into those big, emerald eyes. Gulping, he had to remind himself not to get lost in the brilliance of those pools as he declared, "Star, _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing—for my tone. I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

Star's soft question startled him.

"Are you most certain of this?"

Robin blinked.

"Starfire, what are you talking about?"

As Star opened her mouth to reply, Robin interrupted, "You know what? Don't' answer that. I get it. And you're right. Sort of."

She blinked, and he explained, "Star, I'm just…I'm not very good with…people…" He cleared his throat, looking at her sheepishly. "Especially girls."

Star blinked again, her head cocked.

"You…do not wish to befriend me?" she asked, her voice choked and her eyes "leaking."

"No, no. That's not what I mean," Robin answered, now a little fidgety.  
_  
Uh-oh…  
_  
"Star, it's okay. You don't have to cry; I promise it's alright. Of course I want to be your friend."

He swallowed again, gathering his courage just as Starfire sniffed, "You do?"

"Of course." He took a breath. "In fact…"  
_  
Ooh, boy…Here goes nothing…  
_  
"I think…"  
_  
Forget it! Actions speak louder than words, right?  
_  
Before he knew it, Robin's hand had pulled Starfire's face closer to his, and, milliseconds later, the Boy Wonder's lips connected with  
those of the girl he'd been—yes, he admitted it—practically obsessing over since the first time they'd kissed.

He pulled away a moment later, finishing, "I think I want…to be…more than just your friend…"

He could feel the heat rushing to his face as he watched Star's eyes widen.

"You wish to be…for me to be…your…girlfriend?" she asked, cheeks turning pink even as her eyes sparkled.

Grinning, Robin slid a hand behind Star's neck, once again capturing her mouth with his.

The kiss lasted longer than its predecessor, and when Robin opened his eyes and pulled away, Star's eyes were still closed, her face almost as red as her hair.

Grin widening, The Boy Wonder leaned his head toward the blushing alien princess's ear and whispered, "Does that answer your question?"

* * *

Heh. Yeah. There ya have it. My first TT fic. Was it good? Bad? Okay?  
Suggestions on how to make it better? Or just have a comment? Click the button: D 


End file.
